


HAPPINESS

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Style, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 12:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: Short tale inspired by the episode of Aiba Manabu where he finds the little frog.





	HAPPINESS

Morning was up and the heat was on. Summer was tough in the country, but Aiba Masaki was a hard worker and loved Nature. He never got scared by anything, much less of a temperature of 31 Celsius degrees. He went out that morning to finish his job as soon as possible so he could have time to go to the lake to swim with his friends.

He picked the seeds, put them on the tractor and mounted it. He had to plough the soil first so he proceeded. The soil was grainy and dusty but it had rained the previous days. The soil was ready to take the seeds and make them grow with the help of the sun up above. Masaki smiled, everything surrounding him was so beautiful: the blue sky, the hills dressed in green, the nearby vegetable gardens, the bamboo trees not faraway. Everything was perfect. 

When doing the ploughing with the tractor, Masaki saw something on the ground, between two little pebbles. It was greenish and shiny and seemed scared. He stopped the vehicle, dismounted it and aproached the thing. A tiny frog was trying to hide itself from the heavy sun. Masaki grabbed his cap which was weaing backwards and caught the animal with it.  
\- You’re in danger here, boy. – He said.  
Indeed, if Masaki hadn’t spotted it, the frog would have been crushed by the big wheels of the tractor. He drove the vehicle with one hand, holding his cap with the little creature in the other. When he arrived where his co-workers were, he showed them the finding. The frog jumped off his hand and Watanabe-san laughed.  
\- You’re like a child, Aiba-san. – He told him.  
Masaki caught the frog again.  
\- I’ll bring you to the lake with me. I’ll set you free there.

In the afternoon, when all the work was done, Masaki ran to the lake. His friends were already gathered there and mocked him when he let out a tiny frog from his cap. The little creature jumped until reaching the water and got itself soaked. Masaki didn’t think twice, undressed to his swimwear and jumped into the water. The lake was the best medicine for hot Summer days. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

The next morning, Masaki returned to work. When he was checking the soil and the seeds from the previous day, he saw a tiny green frog in the same place he had found it.  
\- Are you the same one? – He asked.  
He put it on the back of his hand and the frog didn’t move. It was definitely the same one.  
\- I guess you don’t like the lake. But you’ll get hurt here.  
Masaki placed it over an eggplant leaf and decided to take it home with him at the end of the day.  
\- I’ll call you Happiness. – He told it.

When returning to his house, Masaki couldn’t help but to giggle at the thought of having a pet frog.  
But the little animal adapted well in the new enviroment. Jumping all around the old farm and in between the flowers of the back yard, chasing insects and feeding itself with flies and mosquitoes. Some mornings, Masaki found it hidden inside one of his shoes. He said to himself every time that the name Happiness was really appropiate as the little creature made him happy indeed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

The Perseid meteor shower in the middle of August was an important event for the village. Most of their inhabitants gathered in the lake to observe it. Masaki and his friends were there like every Summer. He was particularly excited that night and barely couldn’t contain his joy when the running sparkles started to appear in the sky. Some people danced, elders sang old songs and most of the people there applauded and awwed. Masaki just looked at them wistfully. There was something magical in the air, Masaki could feel it surrounding him.  
Somebody sat crosslegged by his side. That person smelled of fresh grass and rain. Masaki turned his head. A man his age was smiling at him. Big black eyes and brown hair parted to the side and a really beautiful face.  
\- Have you seen how the meteors’ light is reflected on the surface of the lake? – He told him.  
Masaki shook his head and followed with his gaze to where the man was pointing. Masaki was left open mouthed.  
\- It’s gorgeous indeed. – He said.  
\- Just like your soul. – Replied the man.  
Masaki was speechless. He didn’t understand anything. Who was he? What was he doing there? He hadn’t seen him at the village ever, he would have remembered such a handsome man.  
\- You are? – He finally asked.  
\- My real name is Sho but you call me Happiness.  
Sho, then, laughed at the expression on Masaki’s face.  
\- Thank you for saving me, protecting me and keeping me with you. – He continued.  
Masaki got up startled and began to pinch himself. He thought he was dreaming. But he wasn’t.  
\- Are you a enchanted prince?  
Sho got up as well.  
\- Sort of. I hurt somebody who loved me and got punished. I became a frog and I could only turn human again if somebody loved me purely.  
He held the farmer’s hands.  
\- The kamis heard your wish. You desired happiness in your life. Well, I am Happiness.  
Masaki wanted to protest, to ask hundreds of questions but he stared into the eyes of Sho and saw sincerity and love there, like the stars on the lake. He kissed him without thinking and instantly knew they were made for each other.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

The farm of Masaki and Sho was always a busy place. They not only planted and harvested but saved tiny creatures that got lost. Frogs, turtles, lizards, bees, snakes, butterflies and ladybugs roamed around happily.  
\- You never know, they can become a human being any day. – Explained Masaki to his amused friends.  
\- Even if they don’t, they deserve joy like all of us. – Was Sho’s reply every time.


End file.
